Question: A right triangle has a hypotenuse of length 5 units and a leg of length 3 units. How many square units is the area of the triangle?
The other leg has length $\sqrt{5^2-3^2}=4$. So the area is $$\frac{3(4)}{2}=\boxed{6}$$